Sonikku Yujinaka
"Living life to the fullest, huh? Now that's a rhythm I can tap my foot to!" - Sonic to Rouge in Sonikku! Episode 104. 'Sonikku Yujinaka '(ソニーキックユウジカカ, Sonīkikkuyuujikaka), nicknamed as just Sonic by various characters, is the main protagonist of the anime series, Sonikku!, and it's manga series published by Shonen Jump. Sonic is a heroic young hedgehog beastkin with the special ability to use his Zeal to run at supersonic speeds, often breaking the sound barrier. He loves adventure and always keeps his head high. After Dr. Eggman rampaged and attacked his town, killed his mother, and caused him to runaway, Sonic vowed to fight for freedom of everyone from Eggman's schemes. He has a special power hidden inside of him. Appearance Sonic throughout his life has had the constant appearance of blue fur. Sonic has 3 quills which function as his hair, small pointy ears, green eyes, a black nose and peach skin. He wears normal white gloves and some form of red sneakers with white straps and a golden buckle. When Sonic was younger, his quills were a brighter blue, almost a cyan, and this color gotten darker as he grew older. When Sonic's hair is wet, bangs can be seen poking from his head. Personality Sonic is a daredevil with a knack for adventure. He constantly loves moving and running, and hates being slowed down. (There are occasions) He can also be cocky and a jokester, however, he loves his friends and everyone around him and has an intense sense of justice. Ever since he was born and his father, Gale Yujinaka, went to war, Sonikku strives to help anyone in need, no matter the danger. Sonic is often at the center of the trouble, and he likes to make sure everyone around him is safe, even some enemies he has to fight. Sonic does have a temper, and this temper goes off whenever someone along side him his hurt, or he is lied to. This trait caused tons of issues in the story (See Dark Sonic) and is something that Sonic tries to subdue, due to a legendary power inside of him called the Azure. He apparently has a distaste towards his middle name. History Sonic was born on June 23rd, in Christmas Island. He was the first child to Gale and Breeze Yujinaka, and had a great upbringing. However, Sonikku's father had to go off to war due to the increasing terrors of Dr. Eggman's threats, and due to his father's absence, he enveloped a habit of being impatient and getting himself in trouble to get attention from his mother that he loves dearly. At some point, his little sister, Mail, was born and they lived together in Isle Town. During Eggman's attack on Isle Town, Sonic's mother is killed and his sister is captured. Sonic, being afraid of the robots closing in onto him, ran away from them as fast and as long as he could, finding out his ability to run at high speeds. A few hours later, Sonic has ran so far that he crossed onto Station Square, where he hid in an alley and bumps into Lana Ikya, who takes Sonic in as his adoptive mother. During this time, Sonic has became great friends with the president and helped various people out with their problems and needs. At some point, he learned about Dr. Eggman's next scheme on an island called South Island, in which Sonic goes after in a fit of revenge for his mother's death. Sonic meets Dr. Eggman, who confirms his plan to kill every life form on Mobian-Earth, and use them to create his own robot army, using animals as test subjects. Sonic, not liking this, battles him and beats him, collecting all 6 Chaos Emeralds. After Eggman's defeat, he uses a gadget to make Sonic run slower, and puts him into his labyrinth, in which Sonic blasts through using his newly learnt Spin Dash attack. Sonic then meets two Chaotix members, Mighty and Ray, and they all break free, with the duo running off. 2 years later, Sonic is now 12, and his flying towards West Side Island, where he heard about a legend of the 7th Chaos Emerald. He then meets Tails, who aids Sonic in stopping Eggman's latest creation, the Death Egg. Sonic and Tails go through West Side Island, and meet up with Eggman in his workplace, where he steals all 7 Chaos Emeralds, and uses his Wing Fortress to fly to his death egg. Sonic and Tails follow via Sonic's Tornado plane, however, it gets attacked, and Sonic gets on his own. Sonic reaches the Death Egg, and battles Silver Sonic, and Dr. Eggman, reaching his Super State for the first time, and saving the world. Sonic begins to be seen as a hero at this point. A month after the fiasco, Sonic wants to go on vacation, and asks Tails to come with him, however, Tails and Lana are going to a convention, with Sonic having to go by himself. Sonic then gets hit by a newspaper, which tells him about Little Planet. He heads there, only to find it chained to a rock and in cased. When inside the planet, he finds Amy, who gets kidnapped until Sonic defeats Metal Sonic and saves her and Little Planet. Sonikku then takes Amy and Tails to his house. 2 months after, Sonic, Amy and Tails fly over to Angel Island, due to them learning about the floating island and wanting to have a vacation there. Sonikku turns into Super Sonic, and dashes off to scout the island, in which he gets uppercutted by Knuckles, who takes the chaos emeralds. The trio later reach Hidden Palace, where they fight Knuckles and teach him that Eggman tricked him, making Knuckles on their side. Sonic goes into space and turns into Hyper Sonic, defeating Eggman and saving the Master Emerald. A week later, Sonic defeats Eggman and his death egg once again, and when Metal Sonic returns, he and Tails defeat him and break the Death Egg Mk.II. Later on, he finds and helps the Chaotix in fighting off Fang The Sniper. He then meets various other characters, participates in a fighting tournament, and, together with Sally Acorn, creates the Freedom Fighters, a group of beastkin who fight off Dr. Eggman. Sonikku starts to train under the tutelage of Mighty to gain full control of his Zeal. This also begins the start of Sonikku fighting against Dark Sonic, a manifestation of Sonic's evil thoughts. Sonic later survives the fight against Dr. Eggman in his new Egg Carrier ver. 1, however, he is feeling heartache due to the death of his fellow companions. He later gets controlled by his manifestation, going on a rampage and saving his captured friends. After this, he is saved via Sally's sacrififce. He then defeats Eggman during the Egg Fleet incident after Mghty and Ray die. He joins Knuckles, Tails and Amy a few years later to stop Eggman's moon carrier. A month later, Sonic goes to Station Square and fights against Chaos. Sonic, along with Tails, go through a series of events and gets the chaos emeralds. Sonic is one of the people who Tikal took back to the past, and he was the one who defeated Perfect Chaos. Sonic later met Shadow, and defeated the Finalhazard. Powers and Abilities With his father being a General in the military, Sonikku has learned many skills in fighting. Sonic has a legendary power inside of him, which allows him to tap into a Zeal researve that no one else has. Despite not having undergone any known training, Sonic's years of battles has made him a skilled and powerful fighter. He has defeated giant robots, demons, and god-like beings on his own, gone up against and bested those with far more combat experience, and even beaten people who are his equal in abilities. It has also been noted that Sonic is steadily growing stronger; during the Time Eater incident, Sonic could beat the Egg Emperor/Perfect Chaos on his own where he previously required additional power. It is safe to say that Sonic is far more powerful than he lets on, but his overconfidence and reluctance to go all out usually keeps him from fighting at full strength unless he outright needs it. His victories over Emerl at the Gizoid's maximum potential and Perfect Chaos in his base form are prime examples of Sonic's true power. Regardless of his blocks, Sonic ranks amongst the most powerful characters in the series. Sonic's greatest strength is his super speed, an innate talent that he had since he was a baby, but wasn't found until the Eggman incident. Sonic, however, has proven himself in a class of its own with his speed, having been credited as "the fastest thing alive" and even the fastest being in the universe. He has the ability to instantly accelerate to and run at speeds far greater than Mach 1, which is at the blistering speed of about 768 mph, and can run backwards just as well as he can forwards. Due to such speed, he can scale vertical surfaces and ceilings, run over water, outspeed lasers, and even cause the ground to explode in his wake. Even then, Sonic can take his speed even further. By revving up in one place, he can take off at turbo speeds in an instant. He can also envelope himself in a blue energy field that lets him accelerate beyond the sound barrier on both the ground and in midair for a short time, allowing him to not only smash straight through enemies and obstacles like a living projectile, but also fly immense distances through midair. Using certain techniques, he can even achieve light-speed momentarily. It is unknown what Sonic's unaided top speed is. In Sonic Battle, it is stated that he can move several times the speed of sound and when facing Ultimate Emerl, he went at least ten rounds with him in less than thirty seconds. It has often been stated that Sonic can move at supersonic speed (which ranges from 915-3,840 mph), and he has once been called the "the world's fastest, hypersonic hedgehog" (which ranges from 3,840-7,680 mph). There are as well records stating that Sonic can move faster than the speed of light, although their accuracy cannot be guaranteed; E-123 Omega himself calculated that Sonic's speed could potentially exceed light speed as Sonic confidently replied that light speed was "small time" to him. Sonic has demonstrated complete mastery of his speed in any environment, and can use it for both high-speed offense and defense. Not only can he run at maximum tilt in straight lines, but also in full tight circles and through sharp turns with full control over his momentum. However, he has trouble keeping his balance when coming to an sudden halt. As far as stamina goes, Sonic's is seemingly limitless as he is never winded from running. His speed also allows him to perform several impressive feats: he can heal himself by vibrating his body, launch shockwaves by spinning rapidly, leap in midair, launch stunning waves with fast kicks, increase the force of his blows by striking with increased momentum, and create barriers of super speed. He can also spin in circles or rotate his extremities at super speed to create winds strong enough to attack or blow away opponents, similar to aerokinesis. Sonic is also seen using wind and making it so fast, it can cut through pure steel. Sonic possesses astounding kineticism, precision and has reaction time to match his speed. He has profound acrobatic skills and agility, alongside with enhanced reflexes that lets him avoid any incoming obstacles with precise and delicate movements. As seen in his first meeting with Silver, Sonic can even detect attacks beyond his field of vision due to his sharp reflexes. When launched into the air, he can also pull off several tricks before landing. He also has incredible jumping skills, capable of jumping up to several hundred meters even with extra weight. Sonic possesses enhanced strength, though he has been noted to lack overall raw power by comparison.41 He can push and lift things several times bigger and heavier than himself, run without extra weight slowing down and his attacks can smash through metal and rock, and damage foes countless times his size. However, it is debatable whether the latter's power comes from his speed, strength, or a combination of both. Sonic's strength particularly lies in his legs; with a single kick, he can topple the Egg Golem, knock back several Egg Gunners at once and send Badniks flying. This does not mean that Sonic's arms are not strong either; he has enough strength to tear robots apart by hands and punch through a collapsed wall.4243 Sonic has several times demonstrated extreme resilience to damage. He can survive getting caught in the crossfire from all angles by Eggman's robots (which only knocked him out cold briefly), withstand the force of a massive explosion and a Hyper-go-on-based black hole unscathed, being pummeled with swords, and smash through several robots with his fist without discomfort. Additionally, Sonic has more than once survived impacts from falls at extreme heights, bordering at the edge of space, only to shake it off when landing, and has even withstood atmospheric entry. (Altough, this may be a part of a joke) Sonic possesses an indomitable force of will; in situations where most others would give up and where he is severely outnumbered and outgunned, Sonic never loses faith in himself and never surrenders. This trait enables him to keep on fighting when utterly exhausted or after taking an abnormal amount of damage. His will even lets him withstand mind-controlling powers, like the corruptive influence of Dark Gaia and the Overmind's psychic powers, though he did have some protection in the latter case. Even when possessed by the Ifrit, Sonic was arguably able to occasionally regain control. Sonic has also demonstrated the ability to harness the power of the Chaos Emeralds for his own use. With a Chaos Emerald, Sonic can perform Chaos Powers, such as Chaos Control which lets him warp time and space, and occasionally gain a boost in power. onic's core offensive maneuver is the Spin Attack, a technique where he curls into a concussive ball or cutting disk and directs himself at his targets. With it, Sonic can shred or burrow through just about any substance given enough speed and hit with enough force to pierce colossal boulders.44 Highly adept in its usage, Sonic can utilize several variants of the Spin Attack for both ground- and aerial maneuvers, including the Spin Dash, Spin Jump, Homing Attack and the super-charged Focused Homing Attack. Even without his Spin Attack, Sonic is a skilled hand-to-hand combatant. He mostly relies on his fast footwork since the majority of his power lies in his legs, though he has been known to use his fists and arms as well, albeit in a rather straightforward manner. His fighting style is mostly derived from breakdancing moves4546 which utilize Sonic's legs to their fullest, allowing him wide-ranged and swift kicks. He has also been known to use flying forward kicks, split kicks, and scissor kicks.47 What Sonic lacks in strength for combat, he makes up for it in speed which he use to deliver lightning fast strikes in a short time.41 Sonic is also shown to excel in swordsmanship. Even as a rookie swordsman, Sonic could beat a dragon, and after receiving formal training, he could best master swordsmen like the Knights of the Round Table. In addition to using advanced techniques, Sonic can apply his speed to his swordplay for quick and swift slashes, and become a buzzsaw by spinning with his sword, enabling him to slice clean through enemies. Sonic has proven himself as a world-class Extreme Gear rider. He is said to move faster than he can run on an Extreme Gear48 and can go head-to-head with legendary Wind Masters like Jet the Hawk. Sonic seemingly has a knack for Extreme Gear riding, quickly grasping the controls on his first try and later developing advanced techniques despite being self-taught. After the second World Grand Prix, Sonic can be considered the best Extreme Gear rider in the world, having beat Metal Sonic in a race, who at that point was an "unbeatable" rider with the skills of the world's finest Extreme Gear riders at his disposal. Forms Super Sonic Due to him being able to harness the power of the chaos emeralds and perform Chaos Metamorphisis, allowing him to achiive the Super State. While Sonic is in this form, Sonic's powers increase via the state's multipliers, and gets strong enough ahhinlate a whole solar system. His Zeal output becomes increased, allowing him to flow his own Zeal out in the area around him, allowing him to increase his range of damage. This form has given Sonic a lot of advantages, due to flight, increased speed (Almost as faster than a quasar beam), enhanced power and strength, and a golden aura, as well as golden fur and spiked up hair. This form does have his weaknesses though. When Sonikku first accessed it, he couldn't control the massive amount of energy that was needed to maintain the form, causing him to often faint. This form also drains energy away from him, and increased time in this state could make him lose all of his life energy. However, he has learned to control this state. Hyper Sonic This state was a form Sonic took after using all 7 Super Emeralds in space to combat Dr. Eggman. An updated version of the Super State, this form can dish out much more energy and damage than his previous form could ever do. Sonic is even listed to move at speeds faster than a black hole, and if Sonic used all of his power, he could even move fast enough to break the fabric of the universe. However, this form takes a lot more energy out of Sonic, and this could be the reason why he used it a select number of times. Hyper Sonic is normally seen as a Silver colored Sonic with magenta eyes, however, sometimes, often when he's powering up, his fur can change multiple colors. Dark Sonic A form of Sonic influenced by rage and/or negative emotion. This form was introduced after the Death Egg Saga, and is a form Sonic has due to the power inside of him. Due to his negative emotions, these emotions can manifest themselves to make Sonic into Dark Sonic. Sonic holds a ton of pwer in this state, as long with a sudden personailty shift. He turns into a ruthless being, totally interested in what ever enemy he is fighting. Sonic seems to have some control of this state later on, but when he is out of control, he becomes a killer who even has the tendecy to turn on Amy at one point. This form never made an appearance since Sonic controlled his power and was given an Infuser Ring. This is due to all of Sonic's dark power being converted into light energy. When Sonic was able to control this state, he is seen to be using a chain as a weapon. Darkspine Sonic "Please! Lend me your...POWER!!!!" - Darkspine Sonic V.S. Alf Layla wa-Layla Darkspine Sonic is a form Sonic took when absorbing the World Rings of saddness, hate and rage after witnessing the death of Shahra. Sonic then uses this form to defeat Alf Layla wa-Layla. This form is very strong, being able to take out Alf Layla wa-Layla with comeplete ease. Sonic hasn't used this state since the incident, due to the fact that he doesn't like the feelings it gave him. Werehog Sonic's form after accidently absorbing Dark Gaia's energy. In this state, Sonic has abilities similar to Dark Gaia's spawn, such as strechy arms, inhansed power, and the ability to tap into his Gaia energy. However, due to him being part Beastkin, he can only stay in this form every night, turing back into his base form in the mornings. Sonic has shown a distaste to this form, due to the fact that it scared Amy away when he tried to date her. He lost this form when Dark Gaia used his energy to regenerate. Excalibur During the fight against Merlina, she "kills" Caliburn, causing Sonic to go into a rage. Due to the courage Sonic shown, he unlocked the gateway to his Soul Surge, allowing him to perform a Soul Unison, similar to how his hand changes when with Caliburn. By using the power of the 3 legendary swords, Sonic dons golden armor and Caliburn turns into Excalibur, a legendary sword that's said to be able to cut through anything. He used this form to defeat Dark Merlina, and temporality held back Nyx in this form before he was knocked out of it. Omni This is Sonic's true form, achiveved during the fight against True Nyx. This form is Sonic's strongest form, and is used often at the end of the series. Sonic is said to be stronger than even the gods with this form. Sonikku has major weaknesses in this state. Upon his first acquirement of this state, Sonikku had to channel all of the energy he was pouring out, due to this state being unstable. Manga Forms Ultra Sonic Sonic's form when learning the power of the Azure. Sonic's form doesn't change much, however, he does show a considerable jump in strength, being able to defeat Merlow with ease. This form is uses the controller rings that Sonic gotten when he gained full strength, and due to this form using said strength, Sonic has to be very careful to not use all of it. Relationships Tails Prower Tails is Sonic's best friend and he thinks of Tails like a brother. They both are inseperable, having a bond that is nearly unbreakable. As their relationship got older, Sonikku began to treat Tails more and more maturly, wanting him to be strong by himself and without the help of Sonikku. Knuckles Quotes "I'm not going to run away like last time! This time, I'm running to you!" Gallery * Sonic.png Sonic Art Assets DVD - Sonic The Hedgehog - 6.png Iesod 0196aa by inualet-d7j4rno.jpg 2cn8kf5.jpg Category:Characters Category:Team Sonic Category:Hero Characters Category:Characters with Super States